


Sirius Problem

by harlequinfabray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: The tale of how Remus and James decided to tell Sirius they're dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently stumbled across this ship, and I have to admit, I kind of fell in love with it. In fanon, anyway. I have different ships in fanon and canon, lol. I've never written them before but they were so cute and I couldn't get them out of my mind. I hope you enjoy!

            The squeaking hinges of the portrait hole warned Remus that he should shift his position on the couch away from his fellow Marauder. Two pairs of footsteps reached Remus and James’ ears as they sat on the couch nearest to the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

            “Two weeks!” Sirius bellowed as he reached his two mates. Peter was following behind him, looking more glum than usual.

            “Two weeks of what?” Remus asked. He lowered the book that he suddenly started reading; low enough so that they could see his eyes, but not the pink tinge on his cheeks.

            “What do you think, Moony? Detention,” Sirius said. He gave an overexaggerated sigh as he plopped down on the couch adjacent to his best friends. “I think Minnie is getting even stricter as the years go on.”

            “Or we’re just pulling off better pranks,” James said. He smirked at Sirius as he set his Potions book into his lap.

            “Wait,” Peter said. He stood and walked over to James, picking up the book he had just sat down. “Were you studying?”

            “I’ve been known to do that occasionally,” James said, quirking an eyebrow at Peter.

            “Yeah, but not on a Friday night,” Peter said with a small chuckle. He set the book back down in James’ lap and returned to his chair.

            “I think Moony here is a bad influence on you,” Sirius said.

            Remus’ cheeks darkened behind his book. “Hardly. Even I’m not studying tonight.” Remus could almost feel the glare James wanted to give him.

            “Anyway,” Sirius said with a shake of his head, “starting tomorrow, Wormtail and I have to report to McGonagall’s office after dinner.”

            “She’s making us clean,” Peter added. “Tomorrow night is the trophy room, Sunday is scrubbing the potion vials…”

            “Using no magic, of course,” Sirius said. “It was a harmless prank, though. Filch deserved it after calling Kowalski a git. We’re allowed to call him that, but that’s because he’s our mate.”

            “And he knows we’re only joking,” Peter added.

            “Besides, Filch’s hair will grow back anyway,” Sirius said. He slumped back against the back of the couch and sighed. “On the bright side, your potion worked, Moony.”

            “Knew it would,” Remus said. “Tried a bit of it on Marlene’s cat the other day.”

            Sirius let out a loud laugh. “Good. I always hated that thing anyway. Always rubbing up against you lot but ignoring me.”

            “The dog is complaining that the cat doesn’t like him,” James said with a smirk.

            “Oh, shove it. Next time we pull a prank it’s you two going out in the field. Peter and I have been the ones risking our necks lately,” Sirius said.

            “Yeah, Moony is the brains but what’s your excuse, Prongs?” Peter asked. He smirked at James and gave a small chuckle.

            “I’m the beauty. I sit here and look pretty,” James said.

            “What’s that make me then, eh?” Sirius asked. He flipped his hair over his shoulder to make a point. “These flowing locks aren’t to keep my head warm. What do you think, Moony?”

            “What?” Remus asked. He lowered his book and looked at Sirius with eyes slightly wider than normal.

            “Yeah, Moony,” James said with a smirk and nudged Remus’ shoulder. “Who do you think is the beauty of the group.”

            “Good idea, leave it to Moony. Like Peter said, he is the brains of this group,” Sirius said, adding a wink to try and butter Remus up.

            Remus groaned and dropped his head against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and closed the book in his lap. “Remind me why I’m friends with you lot?”

            “Because you _love_ us,” James said. James knew that would hit a soft spot with Remus. He was right.

            Remus tilted his head, peeked one eye open at James, and shot him the most inconspicuous dirty look he could manage.

            “I’m going to bed,” Remus said. He went to stand up but James caught the arm of his jumper and tugged him back down to the couch.

            “No,” James pouted.

            Remus sighed and let James pull him back down. He smoothed out the arm of his jumper before looking between Sirius and James, who were both looking at him expectantly.

            “Can’t Peter answer this one?” he asked.

            “No, I’m quite interested in what you have to say,” James said. James knew he was going to get an ear full the next time he and Remus were alone, but it was worth it.

            Remus reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew no matter who he said it wouldn’t really be the end of it.

            “James,” Remus finally said.

            James leaned back with a satisfied smile on his lips. Sirius was looking at Moony with a gaping mouth.

            “How dare you,” he said. “Remus Bartholomew Lupin.”

            “Middle name is John. Always been John, always will be,” Remus said.

            “Remus Alexander Lupin, how could you say James is more beautiful than I?” Sirius asked. He pressed his hand against his chest, looking mock affronted. “What is it? His curls? Hazel eyes? What does he have that I don’t?”

            “All right. That’s it. I’m really going to bed,” Remus said and stood once more.

            The other three Marauders laughed and James stood up after him.

            “Oh, I’m messing with you, Moony. No need to get so red in the face,” Sirius said.

            It was true, though. Remus had gone quite red in the face, a fact he tried to hide by rubbing at his “tired eyes” with the sleeves of his jumper.

            “Where you going, Prongs?” Peter asked.

            “I’m kind of tired, too,” James said. “I’ve got to be up early for Quidditch practice anyway. We play Slytherin next week and I’m not about to let the team slack now.”

            “Aw, come on. Pete and I just got here. No Friday night soirée with the boys?” Sirius asked.

            “No,” Remus and James said at the same time.

            “Fun bunch you are,” Sirius said. “Fine. Maybe Pete and I will go and see what Evans and McKinnon are up to tonight.”

            “Mary, too?” Peter asked excitedly.

            “Mary, too,” Sirius agreed with a nod.

            “Have fun,” Remus said. He gave them a small wave before starting up the steps towards the dorm.

            “Really, mate?” Sirius asked James. “Going to bed early with Moony instead of finding the girls with us?”

            “Yeah,” James said. He chuckled once before heading up the stairs after Remus.

 

            As soon as James had closed the dorm door behind him, he was pinned against the wood of it. He was startled at first but smirked when Remus glowered at him. Remus had a hand pinned on either side of James’ head and was looking down into his favorite hazel eyes.

            “ _Because you love us?_ ” Remus repeated James’ words to him.

            “Mhmm,” James hummed back, still smirking.

            “You’re going to make me regret saying that to you, huh?” Remus said. He dropped his arms and turned to walk to his bed.

            James laughed and wrapped his arms around Remus from behind, hugging the taller boy to his body.

            “No!” James said. “You said you loved me the other day, you can’t take it back.”

            Remus kept walking to his bed and toppled down on it, bringing James down with him. James crawled over Remus’ body to straddle his hips. He gently took his boyfriend’s arms and pinned them above his head.

            “You can’t use it against me, then,” Remus said.

            “Use what against you?” James asked, smirk still in place on his lips.

            “That I love you, you tosser,” Remus said.

            James laughed and leaned down to press his lips against Remus’. It was a soft kiss, nothing rushed or heated behind it. Just a soft reminder of that he loved Remus as well.

            “And I love you.”

            Remus smiled and James couldn’t help it, it was infectious, he smiled right back.

            “You do know they could come up at any moment,” Remus said.

            “Let them. It will spare us the conversation of telling them,” James said.

            “Then they’d find out we were hiding it from them and Sirius would get all pouty and Peter would just ask so many questions,” Remus groaned and turned to hide his face in his pillow.

            “You’re cute,” James said.

            Remus turned his face back up towards James and chuckled.

            “I was complaining. That’s cute?” he asked.

            “When you do it, yes,” James said with a nod.

            “Think Sirius and Peter are really going to hang out with the girls?” Remus asked.

            James crawled off Remus and laid down next to him, pressing their shoulders together. His hand found its way into Remus’ and he laced their fingers together.

            “Maybe. Evans might be hanging out with Snivellus, though,” James said.

            “Ugh,” Remus said and he wrinkled up his nose. It was no secret that the Marauders despised Snape. They figured it was okay though, since the feeling was mutual.

            “Don’t worry, though. She won’t tell him about us,” James said.

            “What?!” Remus bolted up so quickly his head almost got caught in the red hangings around the bed. “Lily knows about us?!”

            “Well…don’t you think?” James asked. Remus was baffled how James could seem so calm about this. They hadn’t told anyone about them yet. They had agreed it was best to keep this quiet until they worked out exactly what their feelings and relationship were. Now that they had a grip on that (in love and boyfriends, definitely), they were just beginning to talk about telling their friends. “She’s not dumb.”

            “Well, neither are McGonagall and Dumbledore but I don’t see you saying they know we’re together,” Remus said.

            “You think they’re betting on any of us?” James asked with a smile. He leaned up and rested on his elbows as he looked at Remus with an amused face. “Dumbldore’s betting on you and Sirius but Minnie’s got money on you and I?”

            “You’re getting off subject,” Remus said. “Lily knows?”

            “I don’t know for sure. But I mean, you patrol with her on prefect duty. Don’t you ever gush about me?” James asked. If Remus wasn’t so startled, he would’ve kissed that satisfied look right off James’ face.

            “No, I can honestly say I don’t.”

            James fake pouted and Remus shoved his chest.

            “I didn’t tell her, Moony. But she’s a smart girl, she might have figured it out,” James said.

            “Why? Are we obvious?” Remus asked.

            “Well, we’ve been mysteriously missing from pranks lately. Then when Sirius and Peter have detention we’re mysteriously missing from the common room,” James said.

            “Great,” Remus said. He laid back down next to James, but this time cuddled up to his side. “Now I’m going to be paranoid that she knows.”

            “So…” James said, wrapping his arm around Remus’ shoulders, “why don’t we tell Sirius and Peter?”

            Remus chewed on his lip for a few moments. It wasn’t that he thought they’d freak out or anything. He was just worried it would ruin the group dynamic if they knew. Would Sirius feel that he couldn’t vent to him about James anymore? Would Sirius or Peter get caught in the middle of James and Remus got into a squabble? Remus knew how lucky he was to have this group of friends in his life and he didn’t want to lose that.

            “Hey,” James said and pressed a kiss to Remus’ forehead. “Stop thinking so much.”

            Remus sighed. Sometimes it was like James could read his mind. Remus nodded and tucked his head into the crook of James’ neck. He let his arm drape over James’ chest and played with the hem of his shirt.

            “Tomorrow?” Remus asked.

            “Tomorrow,” James agreed. “I should get to my bed, though.”

            Remus groaned and held on to James tighter. “No.”

            “I have to, love,” James said. He kissed into Remus’ hair and squeezed his boyfriend in his arms before untangling himself from Remus’ grip.

            Remus pouted as he watched James walk over to his own bed. His pout was replaced with a smirk, however, when James began to change into his pajamas.

            “See something you like?” James asked with an eyebrow wiggle as he peeled his shirt off.

            “Mm, definitely,” Remus said.

            James blew him a kiss as he took his pants off next. Standing there only in his boxers, James did a slow turn so his boyfriend could admire him at every angle.

            “Fuck,” Remus muttered under his breath, but James still heard.

            James chuckled and rummaged through his trunk for his pajamas. The feeling of Remus’ eyes on him made a chill run up James’ spine in the most pleasant way.

            “Ooh, free show,” Sirius said as he banged the door to the dorm wide open.

            James jumped and slammed his trunk closed in surprise. Remus quickly flipped over in his bed, hoping the curtains around his bed prevented Sirius, and Peter who followed in behind him, from seeing Remus watching James hungrily.

            “Fuck, man,” James said once his shock subsided.

            “Not my type,” Sirius said to James with a wink before walking over to his own bed.

            Remus draped his blanket over his body, making sure it was bunched up around the crotch area. “The girls not out?”

            “They’re having a girl’s night,” Peter said with an eye-roll as he plopped down on his own bed.

            Sirius laid back on his bed, his arms underneath his head, and looked out at his friends. “You sure you’re not up for anything fun, Moony? Leave Quidditch Master up here for his nap.”

            “Yeah, Remus. Sure you’re not _up_ for it?” James asked. His eyes wandered from Remus’ crotch to his eyes, giving his boyfriend a quick wink while no one was looking.

            Remus cleared his throat and hoped his face wasn’t too red as he answered. “No, I think I’ll just turn in early tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”

            “Ugh, you two are like an old married couple,” Sirius groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

            James finished changing into his pajamas and climbed under the blankets of his bed. He yawned and laid on his stomach, turning his head to look at Remus. “Well, goodnight honey.”

            “Goodnight, deer,” Remus quipped back and Peter couldn’t help but laugh.

            “I guess I’ll turn in like the old folks,” Sirius said. He didn’t even bother to change into his pajamas before wrapping his blanket around himself and nuzzling his face into his pillow.

            Peter quickly changed and climbed into bed himself.

            “Nox,” Peter said quietly once all the Marauders were in their beds.

The lights went out in the circular dorm room and the only light was the beam from the half-moon in the sky shining its light in the window between Remus and James’ beds. By the dim silver light Remus and James could make out each other’s faces. James winked and make a kissing motion towards Remus, who flipped him off in return. James stifled a laugh and watched Remus turn over. He watched Remus until he saw his boyfriend’s breathing even out and he knew he was asleep.

* * *

 

~O~

The next morning James was out of the dorm before the rest of them woke up. This wasn’t anything unusual though, he was always out first to eat his breakfast before everyone else on Quidditch practice days.

            Remus ate his breakfast with Sirius and Peter, Lily coming to sit down next to him halfway through the meal.

            “Hey, Lils,” Peter said.

            “Hi, guys,” Lily said with her usual bright smile.

            “Have fun at your girl’s night last night?” Sirius asked in a bitter tone.

            “Yes, we did, thank you,” Lily said. “Remus, McGonagall says there’s a prefect meeting tonight after dinner. I said I’d tell you.”

            “Oh, okay. Thanks,” Remus said through a mouthful of eggs, making Lily chuckle.

            “Aw, James is going to be alone then,” Peter said.

            “What do you mean?” Lily asked.

            “Sirius and I have detention tonight after dinner. Now Remus has a meeting,” Peter said.

            “Quidditch practice?” Lily asked.

            “At practice right now. Not tonight,” Sirius said.

            “Oh,” Lily said. “I guess we’ll just have to get him a girlfriend, hmm?”

            Lily chuckled. Remus did his best not to spit out the sip of pumpkin juice he was taking. A little dribbled out, however, as he coughed.

            “All right there, Moony?” Peter asked.

            “M’fine,” Remus said through his coughs.

            “Are you sure? Your face looks a little red,” Lily said. She reached up and put her hand against her forehead. “You feel okay.”

            “Yeah, I’m fine. It went down the wrong way,” Remus said.

            Lily pat his back a few times. She gave the other Marauders a wave. “I’ll see you guys later.”

            Remus wiped his mouth off with his napkin while Sirius and Peter gave him worried glances.

            “You sure you’re okay?” Sirius asked.

            “Yeah, why?” Remus answered in a way that, he hoped, was nonchalant.

            “You seem a bit off,” Peter said.

            “Do I?” Remus asked.

            “It’s only been two weeks since the full moon,” Sirius mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. “So, it’s not that. You’re eating, so you’re not hungry. You didn’t run out of chocolate, either. Those are the usual issues with you.”

            “I’m fine,” Remus said.

* * *

 

~O~

            It was a warm and sunny day out so the three friends decided that they would make the best of the nice weather and hang out by the Black Lake. There was a light breeze and Sirius smiled as it ran through his hair, the sun making it look especially shiny today, as he propped himself up by the elbows, his ankles crossed as he basked in the warmth from above. Remus sat behind Sirius, his back resting against a slim tree trunk as he held a book in his lap, opened but not reading it at the moment. Peter was sprawled out on his stomach next to Sirius, watching the Hogwarts students go about their business outside of the castle. There were couples walking hand in hand around the lake, friends gathered on blankets on the green grass, enjoying the sunshine.   

            James plopped down next to Remus, shaking his hair, wet from the shower, like a dog. Droplets hit Remus in the face and he couldn’t help but laugh as he wiped them off.

            “Oi! Watch it,” Remus said.

            James grinned and stretched out alongside Remus, his back resting next to his against the tree trunk.

            “How was practice?” Sirius asked without opening his eyes.

            “Good,” James said. “Scamander is coming along as a good Beater.”

            “Knew she would,” Sirius said.

            “What have you lot been up to?” James asked.

            “Breakfast. Then came out here,” Peter said as he picked at a blade of grass.

            “Well, the fun one is here now. What should we do?” James asked.

            “Fun one?” Sirius said. He opened his eyes at last and turned his head to look at James. “I’m sorry, who were the ones who wanted to crash early last night?”

            “And who were the ones ready to go out and have fun?” Peter continued, gesturing to himself and Sirius. “Us!”

            “Thank you, Wormy,” Sirius said, nodding at him in appreciation. “Oh, by the way, Prongs, you’re going to be all alone this evening.”

            “What?” James asked, furrowing his brow. “No, you two have detention but I’m going to hang out with Moony.”

            “Actually, James,” Remus said quietly. “Lily told me that we have a Prefect meeting after dinner. I’m sorry.”

            James pouted, jutting his lower lip out, and gave Remus the most pitiful look, complete with puppy dog eyes, that he could manage. “Moony…”

            “Oh, don’t give me that,” Remus said, rolling his eyes.

            Sirius laughed and stretched out, laying all the way down on the grass now. “You’re more than welcome to join Pete and I for detention, Prongs.”

            “No, no thank you. I’m sure I’ll be back there soon enough without having to go voluntarily,” James said. He gave a deflated sigh and sprawled himself over Remus’ lap. His wet hair was making Remus’ lap cold. “Whatever should I do by myself?”

            “Lily suggested that we get you a girlfriend,” Peter said.

            “What?” James asked. He picked his head up, resembling a dog who just heard his owner come home. “Why?”

            “So you’re not so lonely when all your mates are away,” Sirius said.

            James licked his lips and turned his head to look at Remus. Remus knew what the look was trying to ask. _Should we tell them now?_ Remus knew it was the right thing to do. He knew that they needed to be honest with their friends. But doing it right now, at this very moment, made Remus’ stomach ball up into a knot.

            Remus opened his mouth to say something to James, but no words came out. He frowned and closed it again. James seemed to understand though, as he usually did, and sat back up next to Remus. He gave him a small, reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder.

            “So, how ‘bout it, Potter?” Sirius asked. “Want ol’ Padfoot to be your wingman this afternoon?”

            “Actually,” James started. He looked down at his lap and started to pick at a loose thread on his vest. He felt Remus stiffen next to him but James wasn’t sure how to relax him without touching him. And if he were to touch Remus, well, it might give away the big secret before Remus was ready. “I don’t think a girlfriend would do it for me.”

            “Yeah? And why’s that? You know they’d all prefer me?” Sirius asked. He tilted his head backwards and gave James an upside-down smirk.

            “Oh, shove it,” James said. “What I mean to say is, I think that if, _hypothetically_ , you were going to set me up with someone, I’d…well, I’d prefer it was a bloke.”

            James didn’t look up but he could feel the reactions all around him. Remus relaxed, realizing now that he was only telling part of the whole that they had been hiding. James felt both Sirius’ and Peter’s eyes on him and he knew he had to face them sooner than later. He lifted his chin to see Sirius now sitting right in front of him and grinning, and Peter simply looked slumped, which was the usual for him.

            “I don’t know what to say, James. I’m flattered. Hanging around me so much just made you attracted to guys. I knew I had this magnetism with girls, but wow. I’m even more powerful than I thought,” Sirius said, a playful glint in his eye. When James’ expression didn’t change, Sirius rolled his eyes and reached out to hit James’ foot. “I’m messing with you, Prongs! You know I don’t care who you snog. As long as you leave Minnie for me, you’re free to be with whoever you want.”

            James gave a sigh of relief and cracked a small smile as he nodded his head. “Thanks, mate.”

            Sirius realized that neither Peter nor Remus had said anything in response to James’ confession, so he looked between the two Marauders before smacking each of them on the nearest body part he could reach. “Oi! Prongs is waiting for you to answer.”

            “Well, I mean, what Sirius said,” Peter said with a shrug. “Makes no difference to me. You’re still Prongs.”

            Remus opened his mouth to add something, but James cut him off. “Oh, Remus already knew.”

            “What?” Sirius shouted. “You told him before me?”

            Remus chuckled and tucked his knees up to his chest, book long forgotten, ready to see whatever argument was going to happen here.

            “Well, yeah,” James said with a sheepish smile.

            Sirius’ gaze turned into a mock glare as he looked at James. His lips pursed and he shook his head. “Okay. Then I think you should tell me something that you’ve never told Moony before.”

            Remus smirked to himself, knowing that he himself knew far more than Sirius did about James at the moment. James knew this as well and couldn’t help the small chuckle that bubbled out of him.

            “You’re such a child, Padfoot,” Remus said.

            “That’s old news,” Sirius said with a wave of his hand. “Well, I’m waiting, Prongs.”

            “I’m thinking! I can’t think of anything that Moony doesn’t know!”

            “You tell him more than you tell me?” Sirius said. “And here I thought we were best mates. Now it’s like I hardly know you. Tell me which bloke you fancy.”

            Remus felt his cheeks heat up and tried as inconspicuously as he could manage, to hide his face behind his hands. He was very glad the attention was directed at James for the moment. But James had also flushed a shade of pink, letting Sirius know that there _was_ in fact a boy that he fancied.

            “I, uh, I can’t tell you that yet,” James said with a shake of his head.

            “And why not?” Sirius asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “Not the right time,” James said.

            Sirius sighed but let the matter drop for now. “Well, tell me something no one else knows!”

            James laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay, okay! I think I’ve got something.”

            It took all of Remus’ willpower not to look over at James with a look that said, _“Oh yeah? What haven’t you told me?”_

            Sirius grinned and crawled up towards James, holding his ear near James’ mouth.

            Remus could barely hear any noise at all, but could see James’ lips moving, though James tried to hide it with his hand. Remus couldn’t make out what he said, however. But both James and Remus know that Remus would get it out of James later. It was only too easy to get information out of James. Especially when Remus had many things he could withhold from James that would drive the Potter crazy.

            “What? What is it?” Peter asked.

            “Ah. Sorry, my dear friend. This is something between me and Prongs,” Sirius said.

            As Sirius moved back to his original spot on the grass, Remus caught James’ eye, raising his eyebrows to ask if he had told the big secret. James gave a discreet headshake and Remus was able to relax.

* * *

 

~O~

            Sirius and Peter’s detention started at seven, McGonagall would supervise them for an hour, then Professor Flitwick would take over so that she could hold the Prefect meeting at eight. This meant that after Sirius and Peter left to report to McGonagall, James and Remus had an hour to themselves up in their dorm.

            James laid down next to Remus on his bed and the two of them lay side by side, shoulders, hips, and feet touching.

            “So…” Remus began.

            “Oh, relax, you already know what I told him,” James said with a smile.

            “Yeah?” Remus asked.

            “Mhmm,” James hummed. “But Sirius doesn’t know that, so shh.”

            “What’d you tell him?”

            “I told him that I don’t, in fact, fancy him,” James said with a laugh. Remus couldn’t help but laugh as well, and gripped his stomach as laughter kept wracking through his body.

            “Oh, Merlin! I’m surprised he didn’t start a fit right there and then over that,” Remus said in between bouts of laughter.

            When James’ laughter subsided, he turned on his side to face Remus. Remus copied his actions, though he was still laughing.

            “You know they’ll say the same things to you, too. They’re not going to care that you like blokes. Or that you like me, for that matter,” James said.

            “Are you sure Sirius won’t be affronted that you fancy me and not him? It’s one thing not to fancy him, but then to fancy _someone else_ and not him,” Remus said, still laughing.

            James grinned and wiped the tears that were starting to fall from Remus’ eyes from laughing too much.

            “We shall see, I guess,” James said.

            Remus’s laughter faded away and took a deep breath before looking James in the eye.

            “I’m sorry I wasn’t ready to tell them before. I don’t know why, but panic kind of came over me,” Remus said.

            “It’s okay. That’s why I figured I’d start off little by little with this. Now they know about me. Next, you can either tell them you fancy guys too, or we can just go straight for the ‘we’re dating’ part of it,” James said.

            Remus nodded and buried his head in the crook of James’ neck. “Mhmm,” he hummed against him.

            “Whenever you’re ready,” James said softly.

* * *

 

~O~

            James waited up for everyone in the common room. He figured that whoever got back first would see him there, and save him from his loneliness. But to his surprise, he wasn’t alone for long in the common room, because two of his Quidditch teammates, Violet Scamander and Carl Landers, came to join him in front of the fire. Carl was two years younger than the Marauders, but Violet was in their year.

            The three got into such heated discussions about Quidditch, that James didn’t even realize that Remus had sat down next to him at first.

            “Oh!” James said with a chuckle when he noticed. “How was your meeting?”

            “Boring, as always,” Lily Evans answered for him, as she came around from James’ other side and sat down next to Violet.

            “Same speech every time,” Remus said. “Report students out of bed, check the prefect bathrooms…”

            “Don’t let Peeves get too wild, threaten him with the Bloody Baron if you must,” Remus and Lily said at the same time, making the group laugh.

            “Sirius and Peter still at detention?” Remus asked.

            “Yes,” James said. He leaned back against the couch and was just about to state that he was ready for bed, in the hopes that Remus would follow him up, when the squeaky hinges of the portrait hole sounded and a loud familiar voice could be heard clamoring about his freedom.

            “I can’t believe we have to do this all again tomorrow,” Sirius said.

            “And the next day, and the next day…” Peter added.

            “I’ve got it, Wormy,” Sirius said. He groaned and plopped down on the couch on the other side of Violet. “Heard you’re becoming quite a Beater, Scamander.”

            “So she could beat you, too,” Lily said with a smirk, making everyone laugh, bar Sirius.

            “I was merely commenting on her Quidditch skills,” Sirius said.

            “And we all know you love girls because of their Quidditch skills,” Violet said with a smirk.

            Remus chuckled while he rubbed his sleepy eyes, that were only getting heavier by the moment. He couldn’t help that his head kept lulling to the side, near James’ shoulder.

            “Tired, Moony?” Peter asked.

            “Yeah,” Remus said through a yawn.

            “Why don’t you go up to bed?” James suggested.

            Remus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not even that late, though.”

            “It’s about the time you went to bed last night,” Sirius said. “Yeah, everyone run along to bed. Except Violet, of course. I’d love to talk to you more about Quidditch.”

            James stood up and offered his hand to Remus to help him up as well. Remus smiled and took James’ help. They smiled at each other, briefly, before James remembered there were other people there with them.

            “Coming up to bed, Peter?” James asked.

            Peter was watching the two of them, a curious expression on his face. “Hmm? Oh, no, not yet. Probably in a little while.”

            When Remus and James got up into their dorm, Remus hardly had the energy to change into his pajamas before he crawled into bed. James sat on the edge of Remus’ bed and gently moved some of Remus’ unruly hair out of his eyes.

            “Feels nice,” Remus said sleepily.

            “Good,” James said. “I hope we get some alone time tomorrow.”

            “Me too,” Remus whined.

            “We haven’t fooled around, or snogged, in so long,” James whined as well.

            “Four days. Too long,” Remus agreed with a nod of his head.

            James leaned down and pressed a kiss to Remus’ forehead. “Goodnight, Moony.”

            “Night, James,” Remus said. Before James was even able to stand up from his bed, Remus was asleep.

            As James stood up, the door to the dorm opened and Peter walked in.

            “Hey,” Peter said quietly. He knew that Remus fell asleep quickly and didn’t want to disturb him.

            “Hey,” James said. He knew Peter saw him get off Remus’ bed, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it if Peter didn’t. James walked over to his own trunk, got changed into his pajamas, and climbed into his bed without another word. He heard Peter do the same, and was asleep before Sirius came back into the room.

* * *

 

~O~

            The next day found the four Marauders lounging around the common room after breakfast, as there were some nasty grey clouds rolling around in the sky outside.

            “Want to sneak over to Honeydukes?” Sirius suggested.

            “Ugh, no, our room already smells like chocolate all the time,” James said.

            “Wanna bug Snivellus?” Peter asked.

            “Because you and I don’t have enough detention already?” Sirius said. Peter sighed, but then Sirius started to rethink it, taking out his wand. “Actually, we haven’t done that in a while. Might be fun. Better than hanging around here. Prongs, hand me the map.”

            James dug the Marauder’s Map out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius. Sirius sat up straight and unfolded the map out on his lap.

            “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

The map revealed itself and Sirius hummed, pursing his lips together as he looked over the names moving about the tiny footsteps. “Looks like he’s in the library—oh, wait. Violet is in the library.” A smirk spread across Sirius’ face. “And she’s alone. Ah, and McKinnon is sitting alone as well, a few rows away from her.”

“They must not know each other is in there,” Remus said.

“Well, I better get over there before they do. Much easier to talk to them when they’re by themselves. When they’re together they gang up on me,” Sirius said.

Sirius stood up and tossed the map into James’ lap and stowed his wand away in his pocket.

“Gonna ditch us for the girls?” Remus asked.

“Hey, I’ll be back,” Sirius said. He threw his friends a wink and headed out of the portrait hole.

Once Sirius left, the common room seemed uncharacteristically quiet. It was no surprise that Sirius was the loudest out of the four, but it was strange for the remaining three Marauders to be quiet as well. Peter broke the silence by clearing his throat. James and Remus looked over at him.

“You know,” James said. Remus turned to look at James, eyes wide, but not necessarily fearful.

Peter motioned between the two of his friends and then nodded his head. “I figured.”

“How?” Remus asked.

“He saw me sitting on your bed last night,” James answered.

“It wasn’t just that, though,” Peter said.

“Then what was it?” Remus asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the shag carpet he was sitting on. He began to pick at the loose threads before looking back up to meet the eyes of his friends.

“I may not be as smart as the rest of you, but I’m not blind,” Peter said. “You look at each other differently than you used to. You always sit by one another. Sirius and I have been the ones going alone on pranks, you’ve hung back. James, yesterday when you came out it just kind of clicked for me.”

“Are you angry?” Remus asked, voice softer than normal.

Peter furrowed his brow and shook his head. “Merlin’s beard, no. Why on earth would I be?”

Remus shrugged and pulled his legs up underneath him on the couch.

“Are you mad we kept it from you?” James asked. “We were planning on telling you both.”

“No, not at all. I understand. Guys, you’re my best mates. Like Sirius said yesterday, I don’t care who you snog,” he said.

“Thank you, Peter,” Remus said. He got off the couch and kneeled next to his shorter friend to give him a hug. Peter smiled and returned the hug.

“This won’t change anything, right?” James asked.

“Well, not with me. But Sirius…” Peter trailed off, but laughed when he saw the worried faces of James and Remus. “He’s going to blow a gasket when he realizes you two didn’t tell him this first.”

The three of them laughed and Remus went back to sit next to James on the couch.

“Any suggestions on how we should tell him?” James asked.

“I mean, I might have an idea,” Remus said, a mischievous look in his eye.

James and Peter exchanged excited glances, because they knew whenever Remus came up with an idea, it was going to be a good one.

James took out his wand and tapped it against the map.

“Mischief managed.”

* * *

 

~O~

The next evening while Peter and Sirius were cleaning out potion vials as part of their detention, Peter kept repeating the plan to himself, over and over again, in his head. He didn’t want to be the one to mess this up. Sure, he could lie to professors straight to their faces when he was covering for his friends, but he never helped pull a prank _on_ one of his friends before. McGonagall left them to their duties about an hour into the detention and Peter knew that in only a few minutes he would need to kick the plan into action.

“Did you find a way to get the pink gunk out of the bottom?” Peter asked, inspecting the vial in his hands.

“That pink gunk could burn your eyes out, so be careful,” Sirius said.

Peter’s eyes widened and he laid the vial down carefully. He sighed and slumped down on a chair near Sirius.

“I’m taking a break,” he said. Sirius shrugged and kept working. Peter pulled the Marauder’s map and his wand out of his pocket. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

“What’re you looking at the map for?” Sirius asked.

“Figured I’d see what the other two are up to,” Peter said.

“Hmm,” Sirius hummed. He placed his newly clean vial down and went to look over Peter’s shoulder at the map. “Where are they—wait a minute.”

“What?” Peter asked.

“Violet is right outside this room,” Sirius said.

“Oh. So she is,” Peter said, voice cracking slightly.

“You hold down the fort, mate. I’ll be right back,” Sirius said, patting Peter on the shoulder.

Peter smiled to himself and muttered, “Mischief managed,” before stowing the map and his wand away.

Sirius walked out of the potion’s classroom into the larger area of the dungeon and saw Violet sitting near the staircase, just as the map had shown.

“And what might you be doing down here all alone?” Sirius asked. Smirking, of course, he made his way over to Violet to see that she was frowning. She wasn’t her normal, perky, sarcastic self that Sirius had come to chase after. “Hey, now. What’s wrong?”

Sirius sat down next to Violet and took her hand, for once, not in a flirting matter.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Violet said. She shook her head and took her hand away from Sirius’. Violet put on a smile, which Sirius didn’t believe as being sincere.

“Come on. You can tell me,” Sirius said. “I know I tease you but we’re still friends.”

“Fine,” Violet said with a sigh. She took a deep breath and turned to face Sirius. “There’s this boy I fancy. And, well, I just found out that he’s seeing someone.”

“Ah,” Sirius said, nodding his head. “Boy troubles. Well, any boy who chooses someone over you is a right git.”

Violet couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head. “Suppose you’re going to ask me if I want to go to Hogsmeade now?”

“What? After what you just told me, no,” Sirius said. He shook his head. “Tomorrow, maybe. I’ll give you a little time first.” He winked and Violet let out a small giggle.

“I suppose you know already who he’s with, though,” Violet said.

“Me? Why would I know?” Sirius asked.

“Well, I mean, you’re best friends with him,” Violet said. “It’s Remus.”

“What?” Sirius shouted, loud enough for Peter hear across the dungeon. He just hoped that McGonagall didn’t hear him from wherever she was. “You fancy Remus? Wait! Remus is with someone?!”

“Yeah. You didn’t know?” Violet asked.

“No!”

“Oh. Well, I think they’re up in your room now. I saw Remus head up there after dinner and he looked quite happy,” Violet said.

“In my dorm? Where I sleep?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, I would assume so,” Violet said. “It’s Remus’ room too, after all.”

“Would you excuse me for a moment, Violet?” Sirius asked, standing up.

“Don’t you have detention tonight?” Violet asked, gesturing towards the Potion’s classroom.

“Peter will cover for me,” Sirius said with a wave of his hand. “Excuse me.”

Sirius raced up the stairwell from the dungeons, taking the hallways that he knew were the least crowded so he could do his best at avoiding McGonagall. It would’ve been smart to grab the map from Wormtail before he started running about the castle, he thought. Actually, it would have been even smarter to look at the map and see who Remus was in the room with.

Sirius yelled the password at the Fat Lady who covered her ears as she swung forward, allowing Sirius in. He bolted up the stairs and came to a halt right in front of the door to his and the boys’ dorm. He took a deep breath and pressed his ear against the wood. He could hear vague mumbling and someone laughing. Sirius slowly put his hand on the doorknob and then pushed the door open in a bang.

His eyes searched around the room in a frantic manner, not settling on any space too long until he saw Remus lounging on his bed, James lounging on his right.

“Bugger! Did I miss her?” Sirius asked.

“Miss who?” Remus asked. He had an excellent poker face while James was doing his very best not to smile, and look completely casual.

“Violet said you had a girl up here with you,” Sirius said.

“Did she?” Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it. Violet had never mentioned a girl at all. She just said “someone” or “they.” Sirius pointed between his two friends and started making unintelligible grumbles.

“You…” he finally managed to say.

“Us?” James asked, his grin finally breaking through. He gestured between Remus and himself and nodded.

“’Bout time you caught on, mate,” Remus said, grinning alongside James.

“You’re dating?!” Sirius said.

“We’re dating,” James confirmed. He took Remus’ hand in his own and laced their fingers together to further drive home the point.

“You!” Sirius shouted again. He heard footsteps on the stairs behind him and turned to see Peter and Violet coming up the steps, sheepish smiles on both of their faces. “And you two knew!” Sirius turned back to face James and Remus. “You didn’t tell me first?!”

“Oh, relax,” Violet said, walking over and patting Sirius on the shoulder. “You’re not the most important one in their lives anymore.”

“Wait, so do you really fancy Remus?” Sirius asked her.

“No, that was part of the plan,” Remus said. “We only told her that we were dating about five hours ago.”

“I mean, you are cute, Remus,” Violet said.

“Hey, now. He’s taken,” James said and Violet winked at him.

“How did you find out?” Sirius asked, turning to Peter.

“I just kind of figured it out,” Peter said with a shrug.

Sirius placed his hands on his hips and looked around the room, somewhat dazed by all that had happened in the last ten minutes.

“You’re okay with us, right Padfoot?” James asked.

“Of course,” Sirius said. He looked at them with a look that they both took to mean, “duh.” “I just can’t believe my Jamesy and Remy are growing up.”

“Okay, I’m leaving,” Violet said with an eyeroll. “Wait, don’t you two still have detention?”

Peter and Sirius looked at each other with wide eyes.

“We better go,” Peter said.

“Yes,” Sirius agreed. He turned to James and Remus again. “Very happy for you, we will celebrate later tonight, but right now, I’d like to avoid further punishment from Minnie. See you later.”

Violet, Peter, and Sirius walked out of the dorm, Sirius closing the door behind them. Remus cuddled up to James’ side, chuckling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” James asked.

“If he acted like that when he found out we’re dating, how’s he gonna take it when he finds out that Violet actually does want to date _him_?”

“We’ll save that news for another day,” James said with a short laugh.

“We do have a few more hours before they come back, now. We have the room to ourselves,” Remus said, looking up at James innocently.

James smirked and grabbed his wand, aiming it at the light next to them.

“Nox.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I was going to use Marlene McKinnon instead of Violet (an OC), but Marlene just didn't feel right in there to me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
